Eight Years
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: Eight years of pain. Eight years of sorrow. Eight years lost. Ambrosia, Bella, Alice, and Rose have experienced eight years of depression now the people who left them are coming back just as they are recovering. How will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story that I'm slowly working on. I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Christopher left to travel Europe and go to college leaving behind Ambrosia, Bella, Alice and Rosalie. When the boys return the little high school girls they left behind aren't the same anymore. They've all changed, maybe for the better yet maybe for the worse. As the boys start to discover what the consequences were of them leaving, they also discover what it means to be a family.**

BPov

It's been eight years since I've seen them. It's also been eight years since a lot of things. My brother, cousin, and two of their friends left eight years ago for Europe where they would be going to college. My family and friends suffered deeply from them leaving, especially all of us younger girls. We all had changed considerably, especially Ambrosia who is my cousin though I view her as a sister. Ambrosia, though we call her Amby as a nickname for her, went through the worst change of all and has some scars, emotional and physical, to prove it. Yes we were all affected but I was a little resentful about my brother and my close friends leaving yet can you blame me if you knew what has happened in the last eight years? Anyway today we would be picking Emmett who's my big brother and looks a lot like me with curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; Emmett also has these dimples that make him look harmless, Jasper who's Amby's big bro, looks almost exactly like her and is my cousin, then there is Christopher who is not related to any of us (yet but Amby has had a crush on him for a long time so we shall see what happens), and finally Edward. Edward was Alice's big bro and was, maybe still is, my crush. Ambrosia was a little excited but didn't show it, out of all of us she was the best at keeping her emotions hidden. Rosalie was pissed off that they had the nerve of coming back home, after everything we've been through. Alice, that lovable pixie, she was excited to see her brother and friends again but was slightly hurt with them coming back after all these years.

"Ambrosia Sophia Whitlock! Get your little emo ass down here now!" Alice yelled. I laughed quietly, Alice was a dictator when it came to being on time and fashion. A few seconds later I could barely hear Ambrosia's quiet footsteps coming down the stairs, Ambrosia was known for being quiet and sneaky, she could almost pop out of thin air she could be that quiet. Amby had dark black hair, which was the total opposite of her brother, and had neon blue highlights. Her eyes were similar to Jasper's, an almost cold calculating ice blue. Amby was the skinniest of us all, sometimes we could see her ribs, though she was pretty strong. Today she was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose fitting blue t-shirt, a long sleeved hooded jacket, her regular black Converse, and her hair was in a high pony tail.

"You know, I hate it when you call me emo." There was a hint of mischief in her eyes so we knew that she was just joking. We smiled at her, it was rare that we saw her good side.

"Whatever. Let's just get this done and over with. We are supposed to meet our parents at the airport in thirty minutes and it takes an hour to get there." Alice whined a bit. We looked at her then rolled our eyes. Amby looked at all of us, shook her head and grabbed her keys out of her pocket to her car. Amby has a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo, yeah it usually cost a pretty penny but Amby was able to get a really good deal.

"I'll get us there with fifteen minutes to spare."

True to her word Ambrosia drove way over the speed limit and got us there in fifteen minutes. We all looked around and found our parents, Ambrosia and I watched as Alice and Rosalie hugged Carlisle and Esme, who were Edward and Alice's parents and amazing people at that, but then they surprised us by taking me and Amby in hugs as well. I spent the rest of the time thinking about different things. I felt sort of bad for Ambrosia and Jasper because four years after Jasper left their mom died in a car accident, then only two years after that Jim, Ambrosia and Jasper's father, got remarried to a bitch named Tanya. Tanya and Ambrosia fought constantly whenever Amby went down to visit her father in Forks, which is where all our parents live though Alice, Rose, Amby and I live in a house in Seattle. Finally my brother's plan arrived, Alice was bursting with excitement, she was the innocent one so she had no reason to be resentful or to have changed at all so she was jumping for joy at the prospect of seeing her brother and long time crush Jasper Whitlock, who is also Ambrosia's brother if you haven't figured that out. I was excited to see my brother, Emmett who may look like a building on steroids but really was a lovable teddy bear and on some occasions was a five year old stuck in a twenty five year old's body. Rosalie has had a crush on my brother and was excited to see him even though she wanted to rip their throats out.

"I see them!" Alice bounced up and down, she looked like a pixie it was actually quite funny. Alice ran up to the guys and started chatting excitedly to them about everything. We all walked up to the guys, although Ambrosia hesitated and walked behind the rest of us. It was sad to see that she didn't want to see them but then again I could understand. All of a sudden I was lifted up in this huge bear hug.

"Jelly Belly!" Emmett screamed in my ear. I laughed lightly as my big bear of a brother swung me around in circles.

"Emmy Bear put me down! I can't breathe."

Emmett laughed and set me down, I swayed a bit only to be swept up again in a hug by someone I knew all too well. I stared up in his bright green eyes for who knows how long, all I knew was that he was finally home.

"Edward." I sighed. Then I realized that he left me and wouldn't give me a second glance just because I was a little girl. I stood up straighter and hugged him back quickly breaking our hug, ignoring the sparks I felt. "It's nice to see you again."

"Bella, I've missed you." I wanted to tell him that I missed him too, I wanted to tell him how much I liked him, how much I cared for him but nothing came out. So I just smiled at him and walked over towards Christopher. It was not that awkward like it was in the past whenever Christopher and I would hug, it was now like Emmett and I hugging. I talked to him for a little while before walking over to Jasper who looked worried. It looked like he was searching for something, or someone.

"Bella, where's Amby?" Jasper asked after pulling me into a hug. I had to fight back a few rounds of laughter as I noticed that Ambrosia had crept up right next to me.

"Jazz, Ambrosia is right here." I waved my hand at my cousin. Jasper's eyes literally bugged out of his head once he saw his 'little' sister.

"Amby, that can't be you! What happened to the girl who was practically Alice's twin? What happened to your short hair? Or your dresses?" Jasper asked in almost a dazed tone. Ambrosia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I grew the fuck up big bro." Jasper about passed out, as well as all of the other guys. Ambrosia has never cussed, well the guys have never heard her cuss anyways.

"Okay, we must have hit the _Twilight Zone _or something because I don't remember Ambrosia being this way." Emmett said being serious.

Esme and Carlisle walked up to us, smiling. I immediately knew that they were up to something.

"Jasper, Edward, Christopher, Emmett, could you please get your bags while we talk to the girls?" Esme asked. Once they were out of earshot Esme turned to us. "Listen girls. We were wondering if, since your house is big enough, if you would let the boys stay with you until they find a place of their own?"

Before Ambrosia could interrupt like I knew she wanted to Alice bounced up to Esme.

"I would love to have them stay with us! So would Rose, and Bella, and Amby!"

"Thank you girls so much! I'll go tell the boys, don't worry Carlisle drove Edward's Volvo so they can drive that to the house." Esme hugged all of us then went over to Carlisle who was talking to the boys. Oh and if you were wondering, yeah the Carlisle we were taking about was in fact THE Carlisle Cullen. Famous surgeon, richest guy next to Donald Trump, most handsome man alive right now, and probably the most humblest person you'll meet. Yep, that's my best friend's father for ya. Anyway after Esme told the guys what was going on and then left with Carlisle following right behind her. I looked over at Ambrosia, she and Alice were having one of their freaky silent conversation things that they had and I could tell that Ambrosia was pissed. I went over to Rosalie who didn't look really super pissed but slightly aggravated. We decided to walk over and help the boys with there luggage.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting any of those neanderthals anywhere near my car." I laughed at the fire in Ambrosia's voice as we loaded all the guys luggage in both Edward's Volvo and Ambrosia's Saleen. It was hard not to laugh watching Christopher, Ambrosia, Rosalie and Emmett fight over the simplest things. After thirty minutes of them arguing Jasper stepped up and calmed everything down. Finally we were on our way to our home, Amby slammed her car door and blasted her Paramore CD at a volume that most people wouldn't be able to stand. Fifteen minutes later we arrived back at our home, which was amazing. It was a classic three story house with an attic and basement as well, on the outside it looked like an old Victorian house but on the inside it was modern and chic. Ambrosia had the third floor all to herself, it was big enough for six people but Ambrosia needed it, the second floor had six more rooms so we were perfectly fine with her needing her space. The attic was used as a library and the basement was used as a movie theater/game room.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool." Emmett said getting out of the Volvo.

"Yeah, Rose and Alice designed it. They have their own interior design store or whatever you want to call it, _Simply Adequate _is what they call it."

"What do you do little sis?" I grabbed a few bags and began to walk up the porch.

"I'm a teacher for Seattle Private school, English to be exact. I also write in my spare time."

By the time we got to the door I could hear Ambrosia arguing with Christopher once again, not even thirty minutes in and they were already fighting like a married couple.

"What about Amby Bambi?" That was Emmett's favorite nickname for Ambrosia, he always used it before we left.

"Odd jobs, she's still in college right now." I answered vaguely. It was slightly true, Ambrosia worked as a waitress sometimes depending on when the restaurant needed her and other times she would be going to classes. Ambrosia was studying to become an analyst well that was her term, she was studying human behavior, psychology, and all different kinds of things that has to do with the human mind. Once she was done with college I knew she was going to be asked to teach and since she was probably the smartest person in the world, at least to our family, she would no doubtingly be asked by the police and maybe even the FBI to help solve cases.

It took a while but soon we got everything in all the guys new rooms. Alice and Rosalie were happy to be able to decorate the rest of the unused rooms and got to work immediately. I got to work with dinner, knowing the way my brother could eat I cooked up a storm making a lot of favorite dishes for everyone. I heard Ambrosia yell and then her run up to her room, I instantly got mad at whoever made Ambrosia upset. I asked Alice to watch all the food, once she said yes I went up the third floor where Ambrosia spent most of her time when she wasn't working herself to death. I truly loved what Alice and Rosalie had done with her place. Although Amby loved fire, Alice and Rosalie had decorated all of her rooms in ocean blue themes and calming affects that really helped Ambrosia calm down. Her bedroom had light blue walls with dark cherry wood floors and had dark blue carpets scattered all around. Ambrosia had bean bag chairs, chairs that hung from the ceiling, and regular office chairs, it was good for her to have them because she could never sit still and was always going from one place to another. Ambrosia had a walk in closet (she didn't want one but Alice forced her), a room where she could paint and listen to her music, she had her own bathroom, this place was Ambrosia's sanctuary. I heard sobs coming from Ambrosia's room and ran into it. There Ambrosia sat on her bed crying clutching her stuffed animal her mom got her when she was young.

"Amby what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to her. Something that Rosalie, Alice and I all had to remember is that even though Ambrosia comes off as a young strong woman, we still realize that deep down Ambrosia's just a little girl who's lost. Ambrosia's been through the most over these past few years and we've all learned how to help not just her but ourselves as well.

"Why! Why do they have to stay with us!" Ambrosia screeched.

"They have no place else to go, they need a place to stay." I tried my best to explain. Ambrosia looked up at me, her eyes no longer that cold calculating blue but a lost sky blue. I was the only one that has ever seen Ambrosia vulnerable, Alice has once but Ambrosia only let down her walls for me every once in a while.

"But Christopher isn't being nice! He's always trying to start fights with me! And my own brother doesn't even recognize me!" I wrapped my arms around Ambrosia's tiny waist and held her for a few seconds as she cried. I hoped the guys wouldn't be here for long, it was taking a toll on Ambrosia more than she let on.

"Maybe if we told them a little bit of what happened, then they'll be nicer to you." I suggested.

"Just a little, I don't need there pity." I smiled a little, Ambrosia's fire was back.

We got up and I checked her wrists, they were clean except for her scars and the ones that are healing so I told her to wash up and then come down for dinner. Ambrosia asked if she could wear her pajamas to dinner and I told her that she could. Amby would never tell anyone but she was a huge fan of the TV show _GLEE_, she had pajama bottoms and a huge tee-shirt that had all of the characters on it. Alice, Rosalie, and I always watched the show with her and we've never failed to miss an episode. Whenever Ambrosia has had a rough day she usually puts her pj's on and then locks herself in her room drawing random things. Ambrosia took her time, getting into the shower and just trying to relax. I ran downstairs and rounded everyone into the living room.

"Okay listen up, I hear that Christopher has been trying to start arguments with Ambrosia and we won't be having that as long as you guys are living here." I went into 'teacher' mode as Alice and Rosalie liked to call it, basically I talked to them like I would be talking to an unruly student.

"Oh come on Bells, I'm just trying to have some fun with her." I glared at Christopher.

"Bullshit." I stood up. "Ambrosia's been through a lot these past few years, she's gained strength and you wouldn't believe all of the crap she's been through. You guys being here is taking a toll on her more than you know it. Jasper, that girl up there is your sister no matter how different she may look. If you knew what she's been through then you too would change drastically. Now since we don't know how long you guys are going to be here all I want is for you guys to get along with Ambrosia."

The air was somber, Jasper got up and then asked if I could forgive him. I told him, as well as Christopher that it wasn't up to me but Ambrosia was the one calling the shots about forgiveness. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time but I chose to ignore this fact. Ambrosia came down a few minutes after words and Emmett got up and bounced over to her, he looked like Alice when she was about to go shopping.

"Oh my gosh! Amby Bambi, I didn't know you liked _GLEE_!" Ambrosia looked at Emmett for a few seconds then smiled a little.

"Yeah, it's my favorite show! I've never missed an episode."

"You're so lucky! We've only seen a few of the shows but I absolutely love the show!" For a few seconds Ambrosia looked over at me seeming to ask what he was on, I just shrugged. Ambrosia then had an idea.

"How about after dinner we have a _GLEE_ marathon!"

"That's brilliant Amby!"

Alice, Rosalie, and I all readily agreed, Edward and Jasper said they were in but I had to glare at Christopher until he gave. Dinner was ready by then and we all dug into the feast I prepared, with Alice's help of course. There wasn't much serious talk, everyone was chatting happily about odd things that didn't make sense but at the same time it made sense to us. Soon our dinner was over, Ambrosia ran upstairs and got her DVD collection then came back down. We all arranged the seats around to make things comfortable, Ambrosia sat in the middle so she could explain everything to the guys in case they got lost. We got through all of the episodes before Ambrosia finally passed out, it was at least one in the morning and I knew that Ambrosia needed some sleep. Jasper offered to carry her up to her room and I let him, he needed to get back into brother mode. I hugged everyone, just barely missing Edward, and then went to bed myself. My last thoughts were of how today was a stressful day and how I hoped that I wouldn't have any nightmares of the last eight years.

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new story that I'm slowly working on. I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Christopher left to travel Europe and go to college leaving behind Ambrosia, Bella, Alice and Rosalie. When the boys return the little high school girls they left behind aren't the same anymore. They've all changed, maybe for the better yet maybe for the worse. As the boys start to discover what the consequences were of them leaving, they also discover what it means to be a family.**

Amby Pov

I traced the faint out lines of the past few cuts I've made, contemplating about where to make new ones. Of course I wasn't going to cut now, Bella would be on my ass in an instant if I did. Instead I got off of my bed, got dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top, and then headed to my art room. My therapist always said that when I felt the urge to hurt myself is that I should draw whatever I'm feeling, I find it pointless but Mr. Seth said it's supposed to help. I put on some music and let the notes relax me, and then I grabbed my paint brush and started to paint a picture for my sisters. I felt that Alice and Rosalie were like my sisters and even though Bella was actually my cousin I thought of her as my mom more often than once, she was always there for me and always made me feel better. Over the music I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I thought it was Bella or maybe Alice so I continued painting, the person who came up the stairs opened my door quietly and stood in the doorway. I didn't pay any attention to the person and continued painting, even humming along with the tune that was playing. I turned to see Christopher watching me paint, my gaze hardened and I turned off the music.

"What do you want?" I asked. Christopher walked in and looked around, I didn't like him being in my sanctuary but he didn't know that.

"Everyone's gone, Bella has classes to teach, Rosalie and Alice are off designing a house, Emmett and Edward are job hunting, and Jasper is going to that interview Bella set up for him." I looked at Christopher, eying him.

"So?"

"So! I'm bored and wanted to hang out with you." I stifled a groan as Christopher sat on one of my bean bag chairs.

"Well, prepare to be even more bored. All I'm doing today is drawing and painting." I turned my chair back and kept working on my painting. I heard Christopher get up and move around, he probably was looking at all of my drawings. My art room had drawings from wall to wall; there wasn't a bare spot on that wall. One wall was covered in drawings from my childhood up until the guys leaving, then another wall had drawings with pictures from the last eight years (which were a lot darker than most) and the last two had drawings from now. I continued my painting but stiffened when I felt Christopher come up behind me.

"You are amazing at drawing."

"Thanks." I said softly. I tried to ignore the way his hands felt as he placed them on my shoulders. Christopher started tracing my tattoos, the one I knew he was tracing was my tattered angel wings, and they were my first tats. I had plenty more, one on each wrist, my knuckles, lower back, ankle, neck, stomach, and right foot, yeah I was inked and loved everyone of my tattoos. Each has a story behind them and every one of them I designed. On my right wrist I had the word strength written in fancy script, on my left was the word hope in the same. My knuckles spelled out love on the right and hate on the left, my lower back had a broken heart with rose vines on the edges, my ankle had an autism awareness ribbon, the back of my neck has a lock and key, my stomach held a quote written in Italian (I can speak fluent Italian), and my right foot held a few stars.

"Does your brother know your inked?" I got up and walked away from Christopher.

"No, he's been away for eight years why would he?" I asked back.

"Well as your brother I think Jasper would want to know that his sister has multiple tattoos." I suppressed a growl that I would aim at Christopher.

"Listen, what I do with my body is my problem. I will tell Jazz about my tats but for now just stay out of my damn business."

"Do you have a tongue ring?" Christopher walked up to me, I froze as he came up closer.

"Yeah so what!" I tried to take a step back but ended up running into the wall. Memories of the past came up, I was starting to drowned in them.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone with a tongue ring."

I pushed Christopher back, he was surprised but then looked almost apologetic.

"Get out! I want you out of my room!" I screamed at him. "You stupid fucking jackass!"

Christopher's eyes widened and he walked out of my art room and down the flight of stairs that led to the second floor. I ran out and into one of my seldom used room, it wasn't decorated and only had hard wood floors, the walls were a dark blue, Alice and Rosalie hated this room but I needed this room. I couldn't taint my other rooms that I considered my sanctuary. Closing and locking the door I went into the secret floor board and opened it to reveal my knife, Bella thought I got rid of it but I only hid it from her view. I sat down on the floor and looked at the knife for a while. Thoughts about the past eight years and all of the feelings I've been trying to suppress came flooding back. I took the knife and slowly made cuts, first on my left arm then on my right but I was careful not to ruin my tattoos. I dug the knife deeper than I had ever gone, well I had gone this deep before but that was before Bella took me to get help. Now I was done with this shit, maybe I was over reacting but Christopher set me off. He was being a jackass and the memories he brought back were just too painful to relive. Finally my vision started to get blurry, before I passed out and maybe even died I grabbed something to write a note with and then wrote a small note to my family before everything went black.

_Christopher Pov_

I. was. bored. There was no other way to put it, I had nothing to do. So I went up to the third floor where I knew Ambrosia would be, I knew that I had been a jackass to her earlier but that was just who I was, well I was a player and I knew it but I didn't consider myself a jackass. Anyway I went up and talked to Amby, I was curious to see how much she had actually changed. When I found out what room she was in and was surprised by the scene I found before me. Ambrosia sat on a bean bag chair with a sketch pad before her, her back was turned towards me and I was able to get a view of her back which was tattooed. She was humming along with one of the songs that was playing through her stereo while drawing something. I watched for a while and then tried to engage her in conversation. I cursed my self as it turned south quickly as my player side took over, I had a thing for tattooed chicks and fuck she had a tongue ring. It surprised me when I looked into her eyes and saw terror and a whole bunch of other emotions before she masked her emotions and yelled for me to get out. I walked down both set of stairs and into the living room, thinking nothing as I heard Ambrosia slam the door. Walking into the kitchen I decided to fix something small to eat since I hadn't ate in a while. Soon the smell of quick fix ramen filled the air in the kitchen. I ate quietly and just thought about what it felt like to be home. Soon I heard the door open and close, Bella walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Hey Christopher, how was your day?" Bella asked.

"It was okay, I tried talking to Ambrosia but she got mad at me." I shrugged and took a bite of ramen. Bella froze, her glass started to shake. "You okay?"

"What happened?"

I retold Bella what happened and suddenly she ran off up the first flight of stairs, down the hall, up the second flight of stairs, and down the hall to the last door. I watched as Bella pried the door open and screamed, the sight that she saw I would have screamed too. There lying on the hard wood floor Ambrosia laid with her eyes closed and her wrists looked like nothing but rivers of crimson flowing down and into a pool, there was blood almost everywhere and you could literally smell it. Bella ran to Ambrosia and tried to wake her up but it was no use, she was either out cold or dying. I quickly tore two large strips off of my shirt and tied them around Ambrosia's arms were the cuts ended. Bella looked like she was ready to pass out so I went ahead and picked Ambrosia up and carried her down the stairs. Bella followed and started making calls, I ran out and Bella took Ambrosia from me setting in the back with her. Quickly I peeled out of the driveway as Bella shouted directions to the hospital while still on the phone. Once we got to the hospital I picked Ambrosia up and ran full speed into the emergency room, surprised when the doctors were already there ready for her. Gently I laid her down on the gurney and watched as the doctors worked quickly and efficiently, almost like they've done this before.

"They have done this before if you're wondering." Bella said as if reading my mind. "This hasn't happened in a really long time, well how deep her cuts were actually but with Ambrosia... let's just say that she comes here a lot."

I stared at Bella for a few seconds, her eyes seemed haunted and her face was darker. A nurse tapped me on the shoulder, she was cute but I was more worried about Ambrosia so I for once pushed back my player ways. _If only I could've done that earlier then this shit wouldn't of happened, _I thought sourly.

"Um sir, I was wondering if maybe you would like to change into an extra scrub shirt we have?" She seemed nice and polite so I went ahead and agreed, a few minutes later I had on a scrub shirt on and was waiting nervously for the doctor to come out and say something. Alice and Rosalie are the first to arrive, instead of shear panic that I expected there was only confusion and worry. Bella explained my side of the story and they both got a little mad. Edward, Jasper and Emmett came in panicked, at least he had a response I expected.

"What the fuck is going on!" Edward said as he raced towards Alice. "All I get is a phone call from Alice saying come to the hospital something went wrong and then she hangs up! The Fuck!"

"Sorry Edward, I would have told you everything but I was in a rush." Alice said, she crossed her arms and huffed, sitting down on one of the uncomfortable chairs next to me.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that Ambrosia is in the hospital and she may be dying."

"Alice is right." I said. "As soon as Ambrosia is awake I'm gonna apologize to her, I shouldn't have been such an ass."

"No, you shouldn't have." Jasper said.

The doctor came out and we all stood up, his face was somber.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news but don't worry the good news is that Ambrosia is alive. She is in a self induced coma as of now, once she wakes up though I'm afraid that she has lost all use of her left forearm and will not be able to use her right arm very well."

**Hoped you liked it. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy. Plain and simple.**

**I don't own Twilight. SM owns it, but I own the plot and OCs.**

**BPov**

When your waiting for something to happen, it can seem like eternity. When the doctor said that Ambrosia could have visitors I was one of the first people by her side, the same with Alice and Rosalie. Amby was only allowed to have four people in the room at one time so the guys had to come in one at a time. Jasper was the first one to come in, though I knew Christopher wanted to come so he could make sure for himself that she was okay. Jasper walked in and gasped, I did too the first time I saw her. Ambrosia laid on the bed looking almost dead, if it wasn't for her heart monitor then you wouldn't be able to tell if she was even alive or not, her skin was paler than usual and her forearms were wrapped securely in gauze though some of it was still soaked through with blood.

"Is she?" Jasper whispered.

"She's still not a wake." I looked down at Ambrosia, placing my hand on hers. There was a chance that she couldn't feel it but the contact still made me feel a little better. Jasper sat down next to me, his eyes down cast avoiding her injuries and her face.

"You have done this before." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. There was a pain in his eyes when he looked at me and I hated to see that he didn't know that much about his sister's life.

"A lot has happened in the past eight years."

"Can you tell me at least a summary of what's happened?" Jasper pleaded. I sighed, this was no easy story to tell and I didn't want to have to tell it all over again. I made sure that the nurse was no where in sight and then got Carlisle.

"Is it okay if the guys all come in? I need to explain some stuff to them and I want them all present." Carlisle saw the apprehension in my face and told me to go ahead but to close the door.

I got the rest of the guys and led them into Ambrosia's room, she was the only one in there since it was often that she woke up screaming from sleeping or something and they didn't want her to disturb other guests, and then let the guys sit on some of the chairs.

"Each one of us has a story that goes along with you guys being gone, we won't go into every detail just a breif summary. You guys haven't earned our trust to hear all of it yet." Rosalie said.

"I'll go first." Alice said. "My story isn't as hard as Rose, Bella or Ambrosia's. I guess you could call me the innocent one of our bunch. While you guys were gone none of us really got over it. Basically I just watched what everyone went through and was heartbroken when my big brother left us. It was like breaking up the whole family. I watched all the girls suffer, I spent nights in the E.R., I was in a car crash with the girls."

The guys gasped as they heard that information. It was hard to hear it again but if they were going to be living with us then the guys needed to know.

"It was a typical rainy day in Forks, we were all just driving to school when Tyler; this guy from our school, was speeding. He rammed into the back of our car and hit us pretty badly. I was injured and so was Rose but luckly Amby and Bella were okay. They just had a few minor bruises and cuts. Just a few post cards and phone calls from you guys really didn't help either."

"I guess I'm next. It was about freshman year of college when I met Royce, he treated me nice enough and always complimented me. Anyways it was a few months into us dating and Royce showed his true side, let's just say that it isn't the nicest side. Things went south quickly and I've been careful ever since." Rosalie said. I could tell that Rose still didn't trust any of the guys, she wasn't going to be telling them anything any time soon.

"Since Ambrosia is still asleep I'll tell what I've been through and then a little bit about her." I sighed and gripped Ambrosia's hand harder, no sign she could feel it. "I had this boyfriend, his name was John. Basically I thought he and I were going to last but then I caught him cheating and things turned bad. He started following me. He's gone now though. As for Ambrosia, well she saw you guys leaving in a different way. A bad way, since she's the youngest and everything. She got into some pretty bad stuff, met a really bad guy. Just last year we were able to save her, she almost died."

Crying I thought about everything that happened these past years. One particularlly stood out, when we found her. On New years eve, cold, motionless, unconcious. The memory no matter how old was still freash in my mind.

"You guys could have called us." Christopher said.

"What about you! A post card here, a post card there. Maybe a phone call on the holidays!" Rose shouted. I didn't say anything, it was time for us to get it all out. "We thought you moved on, met people who were better than us. So we decided that we'd let you live your lives."

"Couldn't you see that we cared about you!" Christopher yelled. Rose and Christopher had always been like siblings, they were pretty close.

"It was hard to see when you left us in the cold! Telling Ambrosia she's just a kid, that she needs to grow up! You have no idea how much your words affected her!" Rose was seething.

"We thought everything was fine." Jasper said. His eyes looked tormented and I couldn't blame him, along with my sisters and I we all had haunted looks in our eyes.

"Apparently what you thought was wrong." Alice said.

"Bella, if I knew what you guys had been through I would have jumped on the first plan back home." Emmett said, his voice ringing with honesty. I looked up at my brother and threw my arms around him, burring myself in his familiar scent.

"What's done is done." Edward said. His voice sounded pained and exhausted, just like I felt. "I wish that we could all go back in time but we can't. Can we try to move on?"

"Why should we!" Rose was still angry and even if I felt that she had every right to be, it wasn't healthy to hold on to that anger.

"If not for the boys, then for me Rosie Posie." Ambrosia's weak voice said. I looked over and saw that she was in fact awake, I was over joyed at that fact.

"Rosie Posie?" Christopher snickered. I glared at him and then hit him in the stomach, serves him right.

"It's my nickname Amby gave me you prick." Rose glared at Christopher. It was clear that Rose was not going to forgive any of the guys anytime soon but I knew she would try for Ambrosia. Rose took a deep breath. "I will try for Ambrosia, not for any of you guys."

Ambrosia looked down at her arms and sighed, she had much worse so this was nothing compared to the year before last. She tried to run a hand through her hair and froze, a look of pure and utter shock.

"Bella! Why can't I move my arms!" Ambrosia asked. I could tell she was panicing, this wasn't good. I motioned for Alice and Rosalie to get the guys to leave, they listened but Jasper was bent on staying.

"Ambrosia Sophia Whitlock, first off calm down." I said sternly. The look in her eyes told me that she was panicing on the inside but on the outside she appeared calm. "The doctor told me that because of the cuts that you made, you've lost the ability to fully use your left arm and you have lost half of your ability to use your right. He says that there is no chance of ever using your arms again but I believe in you Ambrosia."

Ambrosia looked at me and burst out crying, she looked so vulnerable it killed me to see her like this. Jasper got up from beside me and went on the other side of Ambrosia's bed, he then sat gently down on her bed placing an arm around her shoulders, cradling her. For a few minutes it was just the sound of Ambrosia crying and Jasper comforting her.

"Ambrosia, I know it might not make a difference to how you feel about me but I just want to tell you that I love you. I am truly sorry for what has happened in the past and I want to start all over again. I want to be your big brother and help you through this difficult time since I wasn't able to help you before. I promise you that with everything in my power I will help you get the ability back in both of your arms." Jasper said with true conviction. "I also want you to know that I think you look beautiful, ink or no ink, piercings or no piercings."

"I know it may seem too soon but I forgive you. I'm not ready to tell you everything that has happened to me but I will when the time comes. I love you you too bubby." I sobbed quietly, not wanting to interrupt Jasper and Ambrosia's moment. 'Bubby' was something that Ambrosia had always called Jasper growing up and I kew that she was on the road to getting over Jasper leaving her. "Thank you for accepting me."

"I will always accept you. I may not like what you do at times but that doesn't mean that I don't love you or accept you." Jasper kissed Ambrosia on her forehead. I wiped my eyes and smiled, it felt as if they were becoming stronger in their relationship.

Ambrosia had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, both under observation and because of her inability to use her arms. I was able to talk her doctor out of sending Ambrosia to a behaviroal center, Carlisle backed me up on this as well, and he kept her at the hospital. If felt like forever but Ambrosia was finally released, she had minamal use of her right arm but still not able to use her left arm. It was hard for Ambrosia and I knew that soon we would be paying a visit to Mr. Set, Ambrosia's counselor. I felt to get past all of our issues and truly become a family then everyone would need to come to at least a few of Ambrosia's sessions, I just needed to find away to tell them they were going.


	4. AN

**Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've been really busy. I have school so that means homework which translates into a lot of my time being filled doing it. I also play roles in my youth group, such as being a member of their leadership program, singing in their band, and leading the drama team we have. I know you probably don't need to hear excuses but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not neglecting my stories on purpose. Another reason for this note is that I am taking all of my stories and fixing any and all mistakes that I've made. So you should probably check the stories out just to see if there's anything important that you haven't read ;) Once I have fixed all my stories, I promise that I will update them. With summer coming up I hope to have more time to update. Thank you for reading and your support!**

**xoxo ~ Writing**


End file.
